Bitter
by Cake writes
Summary: "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Marco smirked at Jean. "Maybe, I was too busy staring at all the pretty boys to listen to her though." JeanMarco AU where Marco is a high school teacher and Jean is a university student.
1. Chapter 1

Bitter 

Chapter 1 - Notice Me 

Jean sighed and scanned yet another canned fruit product as the old man yammered on.

"Oh gosh, have they raised the price of these now! 10p extra! That is nearly an increase of 10% young man! Not that you'd understand of course, you young people today ..." The elder man, Jean reckoned he was in his late seventies, kept on his long-winded ramble. He sighed and continued scanning the man's shopping.

"Is that all, sir?" Jean tried to make it sound heartfelt but the old man was quick to notice his boredom.

"Young man! Do not take that tone with me! I say, back in my day you youngsters had respect for your elders! And aren't you going to pack my shopping for me? Honestly, back in _my _da-" The man's speech was interrupted with a large, pain sounding coughing fit. Jean's softer side got the better of him and he was about to ask if the man needed some help until the coughing fit ended and the man continued his rant with gusto.

"You young people knew your place!" Jean rolled his eyes and this was the last straw for the customer. He picked up his bags and huffed away, threatening to tell his manager about 'the lack of basic manners and etiquette that his staff had'. _He'll be disappointed when he learns that boss is a twenty-three year old lesbian covered in tattoos and at least twenty piercings. _

He glanced quickly at the clock, helpfully placed on the wall facing all the staff working on the tills, just to remind them that time pasted three times slower when you were working a grocery store. 10 minutes 'til his shift ended. Jean didn't even bother to look at who was next in the queue and began his routine spiel.

"Thank you for shopping with us today." Jean paused half way through to yawn but then boldly continued on "Did you find everything you were looking for?" Normally there were grunts in response or a polite 'yes'. No one wanted the moody 21 year old's help looking for groceries, no food product was ever worth it.

"Well, no. Sorry." Jean looked up, half in shock, half in disgust at the prospect of having to physically move to get some middle-aged, balding man some petty item that they didn't really need and only remembered to buy at the very last-minute. _Oh. Oh damn. _This was no average guy off the street this was some kind of ultra-hot model covered in freckles with the most honest smile Jean had ever laid his eyes on. The man was slightly taller than he was, with soft brown hair, he looked around his mid thirties. Jean nervously licked his lips and hoped the other man didn't pick up on it.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any sour cream ... do you think you might be able to help me find some, again sorry." Jean bit his lip. Okay, so not only was this guy the most attractive man Jean had the privilege of setting his eyes on, he was also the nicest man ever to live. Jean stood up from his seat so fast he nearly crashed into the customer.

"Oh crap, are you okay?!" Jean tried not to swear in front of the other man who just laughed at him.

"Its fine honestly. Don't worry about it." The man rubbed the back of his head and Jean went round the counter to meet him.

"I'll show you were it is." Jean led the man to the dairy aisle and began the search for the sour cream with little success. In all fairness, Jean didn't know that the store even sold sour cream let alone were it would be. Jean leaned into the shelves and searched through the cartons of cream. Clotted cream, nope. Pouring cream, no. Double cream, still no. He stuck his arm out even further in the shelf and grabbed the last carton of sour cream.

Marco didn't know where to look. Jean's ass stuck out as he hunted down the carton of cream and gave a small wiggle the more he tried to find the sour cream. Marco gave up on social etiquette and stared at Jean's ass, god how much he wanted to smack it. He was brought out of his trance by Jean banging his head against the top glass shelf. Jean swore loudly and pulled out of the cooler.

"Here you go, Mr?" Jean raised an eyebrow and handed the cream over to the other man.

"Oh gosh, just call me Marco." Marco smiled and extended his hand for Jean to shake.

"I'm Jean." Marco laughed. Jean took a mental snapshot of his smile, the way his eyes smiled as long as his mouth. And the tiny dimples that showed.

"I know, I read your name tag." Jean tried and failed to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, Marco I'm glad I was able to help you. Sorry I took so long to find it." Jean stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to focus on keeping the conversation going.

"Don't worry Jean! Anyway it meant I got to spend time with you." Marco winked at Jean and walked ahead of him back to the till. Jean would have sworn that Marco shook his ass, his great ass, as he walked on purpose.

Jean returned to the cash register in a slightly flustered state. He scanned the rest of Marco's shopping and kept up small talk with him.

No, he hadn't been working in the store for long. He'd only moved into town recently. Yes, he was a university student, still in his fourth year. Yes, he was single.

It took a while for the question to register in Jean's mind and once his head hand catched up with his mouth, a smirk formed on his face.

"How about you Marco? Anyone special in your life?" Marco chuckled.

"No, just me I'm afraid." Marco sighed and pretended to look forlorn.

"Ah, is that why you spend your time flirting with uni students?" Jean's smirk grew wider as Marco blushed but didn't look away.

"Okay you caught me, but I wasn't the one sticking my arse out whilst looking for sour cream." Marco crossed his arms.

"No but you should have been." Jean grinned at Marco and finished scanning the last of the items. "Thats £34.97. Sir. Would you like to pay by cash or card?"

"Card please, Jean." Marco smiled and pulled out his wallet. Jean sat back and admired Marco; he'd deserved it for all the help he'd given him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Marco smirked at Jean and typed in his pin.

"Maybe, I was too busy staring at all the pretty boys to listen to her though." Jean grinned at Marco and handed him his recite.

"All the pretty boys! My, my, Jean are you telling me there are others?" Marco pouted and began to write something on the recite before handing it back to Jean.

"Marco baby, please you know spending 10 minutes helping you find sour cream means more to me than any other pretty boy ever could." Jean put on his best, and only, flirty face. He glanced at the paper and didn't even try to hold back the grin that spread across his face when he saw the seven digits.

"I expect your call soon." Marco winked and picked up his shopping bags, leaving Jean grinning behind the till.

At first Jean wanted to play it cool. He wanted to wait, make Marco miss him before texting him but the minute his shift ended he found himself adding Marco to his contact list and starting to write a text.

_**To Marco:**_

_hey prty boy ;)_

Jean hesitated before pressing send. What if Marco had just written a damn stream of numbers down on the paper and this was just some big joke. Jean pressed send and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. Marco's reply was almost instant.

_**From Marco:**_

_Hey yourself_

Followed by a second text a few moments later.

_**From Marco:**_

_And here was me thinking you would make me wait at least two days before you texted me._

Jean stuck his tongue between his teeth and typed out his reply. He tried to text Marco whilst walking to the break room to pick up his bag and jacket. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at one of the tables to re-read his message before sending it.

_**To Marco:**_

_what can i say, ur irresistible_

Jean mentally congratulated himself for how smooth he was. Marco would be swooning over him right now, sitting in some big fancy house with that gorgeous smile of his texting away.

**_From Marco:_**

_Well if you say so ;) Thank you again for your help._

Jean slurped his coffee and quickly texted back his reply. He spent about half an hour in the break room drinking coffee and flirting with Marco. Christa walked in and swung her bag on her chair, hmm-ing away.

"Still here Jean? Normally you're the first one out the door." Christa raised her eyebrows and poured herself a quick mug of coffee before her shift started.

"Shit, what time is it?" Jean looked up guiltily. Christa giggled and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Who are you texting?" She sang, pretending to look over the top of his phone to sneak a peek.

"No one." Jean sang back. He liked Christa, she had become like a little sister to him over the two years he'd worked with her. On his first day she showed him the ropes and for his first week made sure there was a cup of coffee waiting for him at the beginning of his shifts. She was practically an angel in Jean's eyes.

"Are you sure it's no one?" Christa sipped her coffee, with a playful glee in her eyes.

"His name is Marco." Jean knew there was no point in hiding him from Christa. She would have found out somehow.

"Is he cute?"

"Very cute."

"Do you love him?" Christa giggled as Jean started blushing.

"No! I just met him today, god Christa I don't even know his second name!" Jean huffed and decided to ask Marco what his full name was. Christa let out a loud sigh.

"I knew I'd love Ymir the moment I saw her." Christa cupped her face in her hands and a blush covered her face. Jean rolled his eyes.

_**To Marco:**_

_what is ur second name btw?_

_**From Marco:**_

_Bodt Whats yours?_

_**To Marco:**_

_Kirschstein_

Christa had moved by this point from opposite Jean to beside him, nearly sitting on his lap so that she could read the messages.

"I think he likes you a lot." Christa nodded and Jean was inclined to agree. It was at this point that Ymir walked in. Ymir had finished an 9 hour shift, affectionately called the death shift by the employees, and seeing her dear Christa sitting on Jean's lap was the salt in the wound.

"Oi horse face, you better get your hands off Christa now if you know what's good for you." Christa bounced off Jean's knee and swallowed the last of her coffee before kissing Ymir on the cheek.

"It's okay sweetie, he was telling me about his new boyfriend. Anyway, if he tried to do anything I'd kick his ass without a problem." Christa smiled up a her girlfriend before leaving to start her next shift.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jean protested and Ymir put her hands on her hips.

"Of course he's not, that's why you're not blushing, reading your messages for the second time since I've come into the room and still here nearly an hour after your shift ended." Ymir didn't miss a trick when it came to her employees.

Jean mumbled an apology, picked up his jacket and left the break room.

* * *

It had been three days since Jean had met Marco and the two had been texting nonstop since. Jean learnt what Marco did for a living; he was a high school maths teacher, his favourite movie, The Matrix, and all manner of other things. Including, after a very drunken phone call between the pair, his favourite sex position.

Jean's shift had finished and hurried to break room before Ymir found him and told him to take up an extra shift. He turned his phone back on and left it on the table, pouring himself a drink. The phone vibrated almost instantly and Jean grinned.

_**From Marco:**_

_Any plans for dinner? x_

Shit was that an 'x'? Jean made the executive decision to put not just one but two 'x's at the end of his text. _It takes two to play this game._

_**To Marco:**_

_nothing i can't cancel xx_

Jean once again gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for his A+ flirting.

_**From Marco:**_

_How about dinner at 7pm? My place. I will text you my address in a minute xxx_

As promised, Marco texted a few seconds later with his address and Jean left the break room with a spring in his step. For the first time in months, Jean had a date. He checked the time on his phone, 5:47pm, he had less than two hours to get ready and get to Marco's house. Jean scrambled his coat on and grabbed his bag, quickly gulping down the dregs of his coffee.

Jean kept texting Marco on his way home, only taking a break to have a quick shower. Jean looked himself up and down in the mirror; he wore a plain black shirt with a pair of tight-fitting jeans. Hopefully Marco would approve of his fashion choice. He tried to flatten down and sort out his hair, which failed miserably. Jean smirked in the mirror and began to make all manner of faces, his phone vibrated his pocket interrupting his fun.

_**From Marco:**_

_You better be leaving by now or you definitely won't make it in time xxxx_

Jean slid on his coat, picked up his keys and left.

In the end, he decided to get the bus to Marco's place and then a taxi home. Though truthfully in his heart of hearts, he had hopes Marco would let him stay the night. Jean knocked on the door and stood outside on the porch, taking in the neighbourhood. Jean had been surprised when he learnt what Marco's address was. Unlike Jean who lived in a shitty flat, Marco lived in a classy part of town and god Jean still couldn't get over the size of his house. _Does he have kids? _Jean wondered. _He's old enough to have some at any rate. _

His train of thought was interrupted by Marco opening the door and grinning wildly at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jean didn't know whether or not to kiss Marco. He wanted to; well he wanted to do more than give Marco a peck on the lips. A lot more. Instead he went for the safer option and the pair hugged.

"Come in! I hope you like pasta, I forgot to ask you what you like to eat and if you have any allergies." Marco's voice trailed off and he looked worried.

"I'm sure whatever you cook will be great Marco." Jean smiled and Marco led him into the dining room. The food smelt amazing and Jean's stomach growled happily at the prospect of having a proper home cooked meal after two months of easy cook rice.

The table was small, enough room to fit four people at most, Jean realised. He could see all the freckles on Marco's face, and noticed just how brown his eyes were.

"Staring again Jean? Is that a habit of yours?" Marco smirked and sipped his wine.

"Only when I'm around such an attractive person." Jean smiled back. He stuffed a fork full of pasta into his mouth and moaned loudly, the food was so good and rich. Marco blushed at the sound, making a mental note to invite Jean to dinner more often if those were the noises he made when he ate.

"So how was your day?" Marco returned the conversation back to something slightly more a kin to a first date. _Wait is this a date? Does Jean think it's a date?! _ Marco's eyes widened and he tried to look relaxed.

"Same old, went to a lecture, pretended to understand what was going on, went to work, pretended to understand what was going on." Jean had noticed Marco's expressions and was worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Jean, do you think this is a date?" Marco asked quietly. _Please say yes. _

Jean froze, fork in hand ready to take another bite of the amazing pasta.

"I would like it to be a date. Do you?" Now it was Marco's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, I think it's a date." Marco nodded and drank the remainder of his wine.

Jean licked his lips, leaned forward and kissed Marco. It was a chaste kiss and Jean pulled back almost immediately. Or at least he would have if Marco hadn't cupped the back of his head and kissed him again. Marco ran his tongue along Jean's mouth and was allowed entrance. Jean held Marco's face in his hands and then traced his jaw line, before pressing a hand to the back of his neck and gently tugging the tips of his hair. Eventually Jean pulled away, not before kissing Marco lightly on the lips.

Jean's cheeks had gone a delightful shade of pink and his hair was messed up. Marco thought he looked beautiful.

"And here was me thinking you weren't the type of guy to kiss on the first date." Jean grinned at Marco.

"Hey, you started it!" Marco pouted. Jean winked and continued to eat the meal. Soon the couple were back to talking, Marco rubbed his foot against Jean's leg. The first on accident but the second, third and even fourth time may have been on purpose. Jean didn't complain and winked at Marco, who took this as permission to continue.

Despite Marco's protests that he could stay the night Jean decided to call a taxi and get a lift home. Jean sat in Marco's kitchen and drank coffee with him while he waited; Marco couldn't stop laughing as Jean told him more stories about his roommates.

"And _then_ Eren decides it would be funny to put a wig on and pretend to be Christa, so Ymir walks i-" Jean stopped as he heard the taxi beep from outside the house and had a quick look out the window.

"I'll walk you out." Marco smiled and Jean followed out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Well thank you for coming over." Marco tilted his head down and Jean realised how close they were to each other. Jean kissed Marco who moaned appreciatively. He felt Marco's hands on his waist, rubbing circles against his shirt with his thumbs.

"I'll call you in the morning." Jean murmured in between kisses. Marco let go of him reluctantly and opened the door.

"See you soon." Marco leaded against the doorway at Jean. Jean walked down the path to the street, waved and got into the taxi. Marco watched as the taxi drived away, and only went back into the house once it had disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

a/n: reviews are love 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - See me

a/n: please note, this chapter has a lot of mentions of food

* * *

It had been three days since his date with Jean, and Marco was beginning to wonder if he would ever call him back. He was meant to be busying marking mock exams but for the first time in years he cared more about a silly phone call than he did any of students passing. Which is why he had sat staring at his phone for nearly an hour waiting for it to ring. He lied to himself, pretending he was watching some TV programme, he couldn't even remember what show it was, he had sat glaring at his phone for a minute then flashing back to the TV.

His phone started buzzing and Marco let out a small, high-pitched scream.

**_From Jean:_**  
_srry I haven't txted/called u. Had to do more over time at work. Missed u :(_

Marco sighed and clutched the phone to his chest. Jean hadn't forgotten about him and more importantly, he had missed him. Marco quickly typed out a reply, moving to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

**_To Jean:_**  
_Awww! Poor baby! I missed you too :(_

Marco sipped his water and clambered up the stairs to bed. He didn't bother getting changed into his pyjamas, instead stripping down to his underwear and huddled under the blankets.

**_From Jean:_**  
_mmm hmmm i need lots of hugs/kisses to get over all the work ive been doing_

**_From Jean:_**  
_care to donate to my cause?_

**_To Jean:_**  
_Of course :) when is your next day off work?_

**_From Jean:_**  
_I finish at 3 on Friday if that helps and theres a gr8 italian place we could go to_

Marco hummed to himself. If he got all his marking done in the next 2 days he could take Friday off and spend it with Jean. _I'd much rather do Jean on a Friday night than exam paper marking. Ho hum._

**_To Jean:_**  
_School finishes at 3:30pm I'll be expecting you then_

Marco snuggled further into his blankets and grinned at his phone.

**_From Jean:_**  
_pick u up at 3:30 then, ill book us a table in the morning and we can stay at my place (or urs) till dinner. sound okay to u?_

**_To Jean:_**  
_Sounds wonderful_

**_To Jean:_**  
_Have work in the morning, night night and see you soon!_

Being a teacher had some benefits, but having to wake up at 6 am to get to work on time out weighed any and all of them. _Especially_, thought Marco grimly, _when it meant you had to stop flirting with cute men because it's an hour past your bed time and you have school in the morning_.

**_From Jean:_**  
_gr8, c u friday. night babe_

Marco re-read the message several times before finally putting his phone down and going to sleep. However the excitement of a second date with Jean was enough to keep him awake all night. It was around 4 in morning when Marco finally drifted off to sleep, grinning wildly to himself.

* * *

"So none of you have finished your homework successfully?" Marco scanned the class. He hoped that maybe one student had bothered to do the homework sheet, sadly it looked like none had. His colleagues kept telling him that he wasn't strict enough when it came to badly behaved students, Marco took a deep breath.

"You had a whole week to complete your homework and none of you, _none of you _have finished it? I want it done for Monday, as well as the next homework sheet. And if you don't have both sheets fully answered you will be sent to Principle Levi's office. Do I make myself clear?" Marco's tone cheery happy-go-luck tone changed entirely to one much darker. The entire class looked horrified and one of the students started crying, sniffing softly at the back of the class.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson and the end of the day. The students picked up their bags and filed out the room, some ran others kept to the 'no running in school' rule but none looked back at Marco and wished him a good weekend. Most did normally.

Marco stuffed the last of his papers in his briefcase and wiped down the black board behind up.

"Erm, Mr Bodt?"

Marco turned around, one of his students stood awkwardly in the doorway holding a piece of paper in their hands.

"It's the homework, finished as you wanted." The student held out the homework, their hands shook very slightly. Marco scrunched his nose up.

"Why didn't you hand it in during class?" Marco asked. He smiled at the student, trying to apologise without words for his outburst.

"I didn't want to make the rest of the class feel bad. Plus, we had to have our folios finished for today for English and I think everyone was focusing on getting that done. Sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry, next time something like this comes up please tell me so I can give you a longer deadline. I don't want you guys over worked more than you already are." Marco sighed and took the homework, putting it in his briefcase.

"Thank you sir, have a good weekend Mr Bodt." The student waved quickly and left the class.

"You too! and thank you for the homework." Marco waved back at the student. He dug his phone out of his bag and checked for new messages.

**_From Jean:  
_**_just left work. be there in 10_

**_From Jean:  
_**_marcccccoooooooooooooooooooooo where r u?_

**_From Jean:  
_**_:((((((((((((((((((((_

Marco pulled his suit jacket on and hugged his briefcase under one of arms, allowing him to continue to text Jean.

**_To Jean:  
_**_Just leaving the class, will be in the car park in a few minutes_

Students Marco taught, or had taught, called out to him as he left the school. Marco nodded back at them but kept his eyes focused on the front door.

* * *

Jean was leaning by, what Marco presumed was his car, wearing the most well-fitting jeans Marco had ever seen with a faded band t-shirt. Students stared at him, whispering loudly. One girl in particular was a huge fan, she pulled up her skirt a good two inches and walked to her car, she swayed her hips as she moved and made a point of walking very close to Jean. Marco raised an eyebrow and stormed over to the car.

Jean hadn't a chance to speak before Marco's lips attacked his own. It was less of a kiss and more a clash of teeth. Jean's hands rested on Marco's lower back, he would have gone further were they not in a high school car park surrounded by teenagers. Marco pulled away, blushing profusely and tugged Jean's hand to the car. Jean took pity on Marco and unlocked the car, one student started whistling and then the flood gates opened. Jean's favourite one was "Well sir know we all now what homework you'll be doing over the weekend".

He looked over at Marco who was still blushing, Jean threw his arm around Marco's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Mine or yours?" Jean mumbled into Marco's hair.

"Hmm?" Marco looked up at him.

"We've got a table reserved for 6pm, do you want to go to mine or yours in the mean time?" Jean smiled.

"Mine I guess, I need to get changed before we go out. This suit is killing me." Marco whined and pulled at his tie.

"I dunno man, you're pretty hot in a suit. I have a thing for handsome guys in suits." Jean smirked and started the car. The groups of students loitering around the car park had thinned and Jean turned the radio on.

"Hmm, you're pretty hot yourself. I love the jeans by the way." Marco snuggled into Jean's side, resting his head against the other's arm. "But seriously though, I really do need to get changed."

Jean nodded and exited the car park.

"So how was work?" Marco asked.

"Ugh, Christa has been ill the past couple days so I had to take on the extra shifts and then Ymir couldn't stop worrying about her so I said I would cover some of her shifts so she could go make sure her girlfriend was okay. Long story short, I've had 10 plus hour shifts with pretty much no breaks everyday." Jean complained.

Marco noticed the dark bags under Jean's eyes and the fact he clearly hadn't shaved for the past few days. Jean yawned and rubbed circles against Marco's shoulder with his thumb.

"How about your work, babe?" Marco blushed. This was the second time Jean had called him that and god how he loved it.

"Had mock exams to mark and the results are generally good but there's just this one class and none of them seem to get. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if it was a handfull of them but when a whole class does that badly its really down to my teaching and not them." Marco nibbled on his lip. _And then today all bar one of them didn't hand in their homework, the icing on the cake really._

"Bullshit." Jean grunted. "No matter how hard you work if they don't put in the effort then they won't go far." Marco nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking of offering after school classes for them, at least if I do that I'll show Levi that I care about my students and I'm trying to teach them. And if then they are still doing badly then its them not me." Marco sighed and flopped against Jean.

The car pulled up to Marco's house and Marco gave Jean a quick kiss on the cheek before the pair got out of the car.

"When we get inside your giving me a proper kiss, none of this cheek kisses bull." Jean whispered in Marco's ear. His breath was hot and Marco felt a shiver down his spine as they crossed the threshold into the house.

* * *

Jean had shoved the paper work, that had previously been put in organised piles, off the couch. However Marco had no time to complain as Jean pulled him onto his lap and started sucking on his neck. Marco moaned pulling off his jacket and tie, he gripped Jean's hair tight. Jean undid the top buttons on Marco's shirt, kissing the tanned, soft skin it revealed. He had joked once when they were texting one night that one day he'd kiss all of Marco's freckles. It looked like today would be that day.

Marco had other ideas. He forced Jean down onto the couch, and kissed him fiercely. Jean wrapped his legs around Marco's waist and clutched the other's face in his hands. Marco finished undoing the buttons and pulled off his shirt, not breaking the kiss.

"How come I'm shirtless and you're not?" Marco said in between kisses.

"Because you were the one that said he needed to get changed, I'm just being a good boyfriend by helping you." Jean pouted at Marco and then continued his noble quest to kiss all of Marco's freckles, presently focusing on a large patch that covered his collar-bone.

"B-boyfriend?" Marco said. It was little more than a mumble but Jean still stopped kissing him, his lips resting on his skin. Jean swallowed.

"I like to think of you as my boyfriend I mean, I know we haven't discussed it or anything but I want to be your boyfriend and you to be mine." Jean blushed and tried his best to keep eye contact with Marco.

Marco leaned over, lifted up Jean's head and kissed him slowly. It wasn't as fast and as needy as they had kissed before, Marco was tender and gently stroked Jean's warm cheeks.

"I've been calling you my boyfriend in my head since you came round for dinner." Marco murmured, his lips brushed against Jean's. "And I think that I might need to take a shower as well as get changed, do you care to join me?" Jean closed the gap between them and sat up slowly.

"Oh yes, I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't." Jean grinned and kissed Marco.

Marco gracefully climbed off Jean and walked out into the hall way.

"... Marco?" Jean whimpered. Marco leaned in the doorway and beconded Jean to follow him. Jean jumped off the couch and raced after him, Marco was already near the end of the hallway and Jean saw the trail of clothes that followed him. Jean looked up to Marco, who turned back and winked at him before pulling off his boxers and walking into the bathroom. Jean had never ran so fast before in his life.

* * *

Jean lay across Marco's bed watching as his boyfriend got dressed. He was very impressed with the number of hickies he had managed to leave on Marco, the bright red splodges contrasted well against Marco's tanned skin. He rolled over on the bed, messing up the neat bedding. He'd finished getting ready ages ago and Marco was taking so long, well it wasn't as if he had helped by removing any article of clothing Marco had put on just so he could kiss him more.

Jean watched as Marco searched his wardrobe for something to wear when he was struck by an idea. He shuffled down the bed and stroked Marco's leg with his foot, Marco hummed softly and Jean took that as permission to continue. He moved his foot higher up Marco's leg, once he reached the knee Jean quickly moved his foot up to Marco's inner thigh. He heard a loud groan from Marco and grinned at the sound. Marco grabbed Jean's foot and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Behave." said Marco, putting on his best stern teacher voice. Jean loved it when Marco decided to be mean to him, not too mean mind you just enough to put him in his place. Jean removed his foot and returned to admiring his boyfriend, this time focusing on how toned he was. His abs were defined and hard, as he had discovered earlier to his delight, and the muscles in his arms made him great to hug. _Yes, _thought Jean to himself, _got a winner with this one. _

"Like what you see?" Marco smirked and pulled on his shirt.

"Most defiantly, especially what I saw in the shower." Jean laughed as Marco became a spluttering mess. _God, he's just too adorable sometimes. _

Marco finished getting dressed and sprayed on some cologne, Jean wombled off the bed and rested his head on the crook of Marco's shoulder smelling the cologne. He had to hold back a small moan, Marco smelt great and the past hour had been so fucking hot and now he was going to dinner with the finest piece of ass he'd ever set his eyes on. Jean hugged Marco tight, rubbing against his back, in return Marco patted the hands that wrapped themselves around his chest and kissed Jean.

"Time to get going, don't want them to give away our table do we?" Jean nodded but didn't end the embrace. Marco sighed dramatically and pulled away from Jean.

"Come on! I'm really hungry and I've been looking forward to this all week." Marco pulled on his jacket and Jean kissed the tip of his nose.

"'kay babe, let's go." Marco smiled.

* * *

The restaurant was crowded when they arrived, and the warmth and the smell of tomato and fresh basil hit them instantly when they walked in. The waiter, a friend of Jean's, called Armin greeted them and took them to a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Okay, so can I get you two any drinks before you decide to order?" Armin whipped a pad of paper and a pen out his pocket, tapping the end of the pen against his bottom lip.

"I'll have a large white wine." said Marco. Armin nodded and wrote it down.

"What about you Jean?" Armin looked at Jean, with his pen at the ready.

"Beer." Jean grunted.

"Okie dokie, I'll leave you guys with the menus and I'll be back in a bit for your orders. I hope you enjoy your meal!" Armin smiled and whispered something to Jean. Marco would have thought nothing of it if Jean hadn't started choking on his water.

"Jean are you alright?!" Marco leaned over the table, his eyes widened.

"I'm fine." Jean said in between coughs.

"Are you sure?" Marco insisted.

"I'm fine, honestly Marco."

Marco still had his suspicions but instead of pressing the matter, searched the menu for something to eat. He felt a tap against his leg, Jean was once again rubbing his foot against him. Marco smiled into his menu and took off his shoes, he rubbed his foot against Jean's own. When he first met Jean he didn't expect he would be like this, the man looked like a stereotypical punk who spent their free time rebelling without a cause. Instead he was a dork who loved shitty pick up lines, bad puns and men in suits.

"Do you already know what you're having?" Marco looked up from his menu to see Jean munching on the free bread, ignoring the menu in front of him.

"Yup! Meat feast pizza." Marco could have sworn that Jean was drooling at thought of it. "They do the best pizzas here than anywhere else, you've gotta have one!" Marco scanned through the list of pizzas, there were the usual suspects; Margherita, ham and cheese, ham and pineapple and oh god, _oh god_.

"Jean they have chicken and barbeque sauce pizza. Jean are you looking at this?" Marco shoved the menu in Jean's face.

"Yes, Marco they have chicken and barbeque sauce pizza, why is that such a big deal?" Jean rolled his eyes and continued eating bread.

"Because Jean it's the best type of pizza there is!" Marco whined.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Armin giggled. Neither Marco nor Jean had realised that Armin had arrived with their drinks, or had stood waiting for ten minutes listening in to their conversation.

"Jesus, Armin, don't scare people like that!" Jean sulked in the corner. Armin laughed and put the drinks on the table, holding the tray under one arm and taking out his pad of paper again.

"Have you decided what to order?" Armin asked.

"Meat feast for me and Chicken and Barbeque sauce pizza for Marco." Jean said through mouthfuls of bread.

"Okay, your pizzas should be done in about half an hour." Armin smiled and took their menus, nodding at the pair before leaving.

Marco sipped his wine and relaxed his shoulder muscles; despite their earlier antics he was nervous about this date. Even more so than the first one.

"What's the weirdest thing that's ever happened in one of your classes?" Jean asked, the top of his beer bottle was pressed against his lips. Marco thought for a moment.

"Well, I was covering for an English class for about a week because their teacher had the flu, and I told them just to re-read the texts they were studying that year. So the class settled down and then this guy at the back of the classes puts his hand up and tells me his book is broken." Marco paused to drink another mouthful of wine. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Books can be broken?" Jean asked.

"That's what I thought. So I looked at the book, and the chapters were in roman numerals, I asked him why he thought his book was broken and he said 'Sir the chapters go from 1 to 11'." Jean clutched at his mouth, trying not to spit his beer all over Marco. Jean's face went bright red and he spat his beer into his empty water-glass.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, the whole class was in hysterics." Marco smiled at the memory. "That English class was just ... honestly it was the funniest class I've ever taught."

"So what else did they do?" Jean laughed.

* * *

The pizza was as good, if not better, as Jean promised. Marco felt a warm gold inside him as they walked to Jean's flat, partly due to the alcohol and partly because of Jean. Marco slowly took Jean's hand and gave it a tight squeeze which the other man returned. Jean started swinging their hands back and forth. Marco giggled and leaned into Jean.

"Where is your flat anyway?" Marco asked.

"Down that road." Jean said. He swung their hands in the direction of the street. "Not far at all."

"Jean you smell so nice." Marco rested his head on Jean's shoulder.

"Awww thanks babe." Jean planted a sloppy kiss on Marco's head. The pair swayed as they walked, Jean kept walking into the middle of the road while Marco walked into anything and everything. It was a miracle they hadn't been injured the time they reached the flat.

Marco tried to be quiet to not disturb Jean's flatmates but then Jean assured him that they were out and wouldn't be home until the morning. This ment Marco let out every moan and whine and some of the hottest noises Jean had ever heard.

The kisses were far too wet and lacked any skill or ability, they were needy and awful. But they were loving. They collapsed on Jean's bed, giggling like teenagers and stealing kisses. The couple curled up under the blankets, stripping down and eventually sleeping, limbs intertwined.

* * *

a/n: hope u all enjoyed the latest chapter! please read and review ;u;


End file.
